Der Cellospieler und die Tänzerin
by Bint-Anath
Summary: Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich lebendig. Pures Leben schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen und eine Bürde, die ihr Inneres fast zerbrochen hätte, schien endlich von ihr abzufallen.  Oneshot. Eine etwas andere Story.


_**A/N: Wichtig:**__ Dieser Oneshot ist meiner Meinung nach sehr Out of Character. Es war so ein Geistesblitz der mir auf einem Konzert gekommen ist und ich wollte einfach mal sehen, ob ich's schreiben kann. Ich kann verstehen, wenn manche damit überhaupt nix anfangen können. Trotzdem viel Spaß._

**Der Cellospieler und die Tänzerin**

Die Schritte ihre nackten Füße waren auf dem kalten Steinboden kaum zu hören. Ihr Körper wirkte so zerbrechlich, wie eine Puppe aus Porzellan, so leblos wie totes Laub im November. Ein schmuckloses, weißes Nachthemd war der einzige Schutz vor der bitteren Kälte, die zu dieser späten Stunde die Korridore des Schlosses heimsuchte.

So ging sie dahin, ziellos, gedankenlos, kraftlos. Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht.

Wie in Trance schritt Hermine weiter, immer weiter. Sie fühlte sich, wie ein Geist, der auf ewig dazu verdammt war, an diesem Ort zu spucken.

Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und hob ihre blasse Hand vor ihr Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob sie noch aus Fleisch und Blut bestand. Es war genau dieser Augenblick, in dem ein fremdartiges Geräusch an ihr Ohr drang und ihre Sinne in seinen Bann zog.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ihr müder Blick viel auf eine Tür. Sie war einen Spalt geöffnet. Hermine ging auf die Tür zu. Sie hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, doch wann das gewesen war, vermochte sie nicht mehr zu sagen.

Einige Herzschläge lang blieb sie vor der Tür stehen und versuchte, das Geräusch zuzuordnen. Sie kannte es und doch schien sie vergessen zu haben, was es war.

Behutsam öffnete sie die Tür und schritt über die Schwelle. Jetzt erkannte sie das Geräusch, dessen Klang sich nun voll entfaltete.

Der Raum war fast vollkommen leer, die Wände aus Stein und die einzige Lichtquelle bestand aus einem mehrarmigen, silbernen Leuchter, dessen Kerzen hin und wieder flackerten.

In der Mitte des Raumes saß ein Junge, auf einem alten hölzernen Hocker. Er spielte Cello.

Malfoy sah nicht zu ihr auf, doch sie spürte, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Die langen, schlanken Finger seiner linken Hand flogen über die Saiten des Instruments. Mit seiner Rechten lenkte er den Bogen. Er spielte leise. Eine ruhige Melodie, die wie eine sanfte Briese durch den Raum wehte und Hermine vorwärts zu bitten schien. Sie machte einige Schritte in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte den Klängen. Wie von selbst, begann sie, sich im Auf und Ab der Musik zu wiegen.

Hermine spürte die Trauer, die in jedem Ton mitschwang, sie hörte den Klang des Verlusts, die Stimme der Verzweiflung. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre schneeweißen Wangen.

Die Musik veränderte sich. Sie wurde allmählich lauter, kraftvoller, schneller, als strebte sie einem Ziel entgegen, das sie doch nicht erreichte und deshalb immer von Neuem Anlauf nahm. Hermines Füße folgten der Aufforderung der Melodie. Sie drehte sich im Kreis, streckte die Arme aus und hob den Kopf. Zunächst bewegte sie sich langsam, doch die Klänge des Cellos verströmten immer mehr Energie und Kraft und trieben sie dazu an sich schneller zu drehen, immer schneller.

Malfoys Körper schien eins zu sein, mit der Musik. Er bewegte sich im Takt der Klänge, als ob es nichts anderes auf der Welt gäbe, als ihn und das Cello. Alles was er spürte, jede Regung seines Herzens, jede Qual seiner Seele schien er den Saiten einzuhauchen.

Er verlor sich vollkommen in einer anderen Welt.

Hermines Nachthemd wehte um ihre Beine. Sie wirbelte, drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, doch anstatt erschöpft zu werden, schien ihr Körper neue Kräfte zu tanken.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich lebendig. Pures Leben schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen und eine Bürde, die ihr Inneres fast zerbrochen hätte, schien endlich von ihr abzufallen. Ihre Glieder, die nur noch Kälte gekannt hatten, wurden von einer ungekannten Wärme durchströmt, als würde die Sommersonne selbst mit ihren sanften Strahlen Hermines Haut liebkosen.

So spielte er und sie tanzte. Wortlos, ohne sich anzusehen, und doch gemeinsam. Gegenseitig verhalfen sie sich, jeder auf seine Weise, zu neuem Leben und neuer Hoffnung.

Als dieses Schauspiel, von dem nie auch nur eine dritte Seele erfahren sollte, endete, wussten beide, dass sie nun von vorne beginnen konnten. Den Schmerz hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und so erbot sich ihnen ein Neuanfang, ein Leben, in dem nicht mehr diese ungeheuerliche Lücke klaffte.

Als Hermine zurück lief, durch die dunklen Korridore, war sie innerlich und äußerlich wie neugeboren. Sie spürte die Qual nicht mehr, spürte nicht mal, dass ihre Füße bluteten. Ihre Wangen hatten endlich wieder Farbe angenommen, ihre Schritte waren fest und zielstrebig.

Und ihr Geist hatte Frieden gefunden.

- - -

_Bei einem unerwarteten Todesserangriff kamen am Mittwochnachmittag in Hogsmeade mindestens sechs Menschen ums Leben. Unter ihnen befand sich Ron Weasley, bester Freund des „Auserwählten" Harry Potter, sowie drei Mitarbeiter der Post und zwei Todesser. Nur wenige Stunden nachdem die Auroren die Lage unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, wurde außerhalb des Dorfes die Leiche Narzissa Malfoys gefunden, deren Mann noch immer wegen Gefolgschaft von Ihm-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in Askaban ist._

**Ende**


End file.
